Lily's Love Story
by JennaxLove91
Summary: This basically follows Lily, and Scorpius through the ups and downs of their relationship when some of those closest to them don't want them together. Will they make it or will their families pull them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I really love this paring, but there are almost no stories that are long enough for my liking, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who thinks this, so I tried to give it a go. I hope you like it.  
- - - Jenna **

My name is Lily Potter. I am the youngest child of Harry and Ginny Potter and this is my story. The story of how I fell in love with my brother's best friend who is also the child of my father's former enemy. I suppose I should start on that early October morning of Albus' first year at Hogwarts.

I was sitting in a window seat in my bedroom in our eldest and grandest house that dad inherited from his father who inherited it from his father and so on and so forth. It was the Peverell Mansion at some point in time dad told me once in utter secrecy, but was now called Potter Manor. No one was supposed to know about that side of our ancestry for some reason. Maybe it was the money that came from being a Peverell or the Deathly Hallows, who knows? Anyways, I was sitting there looking at the Scottish countryside, and missing the coziness of Godric's Hallow when Jilly, one of our youngest house elves, popped in giving me a letter from Al.

_Hey Lily! _

_I miss you, but it is fun here. You're going to love it. I'm the new Gryffindor Seeker. I've made a few friends. My best friend is our house keeper. You can't tell mum or dad about who he is. I'm going to tell them soon. I promise. His name is Scorpius Malfoy. _

My brother is best friends with a Malfoy? What is going on? Dad is going to kill him. That's all I could think at the time. I was freaking out.

_I know what you're thinking. Calm down, Lily. He's nothing like the stories dad told us about his father. He's really nice. He's smart too. Like almost as smart as you! You'd like him. Have fun in Scotland Lil. _

_I love you,_

_Albus. _

_P.S. James said he'll write you this afternoon. _

_P.P.S. You're still my favorite._

The last two lines of my brother's letter made me smile. My brothers may fight amongst themselves all the time, but I'm their pride and joy. They would quite literally kill someone before they let said someone hurt me. James was my protector. The poster boy for all big brothers, and Albus was my best friend. We did everything together. I had a hard time getting used to being the only child at home. It was lonely. I spent a lot of time with Teddy in the beginning.

I kept Al's secret for exactly three and a half weeks until my parents got a letter from him telling them animatedly about all the friends he'd made including 'Scor'. I tried so hard not to laugh as dad's expression when from looking concerned to angry to scared to worried to confused and back to concern. He turned and looked at me.

"Lily, did you know anything about this?" he asked me in a gentle tone. Of course he would know I knew.

"Of course I did, daddy. He told me about a month ago," I told my father honestly, "I was obligated not to tell you. I was practically sworn to secrecy," I told him trying not to laugh again as his look turned into that all knowing parent look.

"Have you ever talked to him? Scorpius I mean" dad asked.

"Uh, No? He's Al's friend not mine. Give him a chance. Not all children are like their parents. I mean look at Gabby, She's nothing like Neville or Hannah, and she's still their child," I pointed out.

He looked thoughtful while he thought of little Gabby Longbottom with her dark curly hair, big brown eyes, and personality the opposite of Neville and Hannah's. "I suppose you're right, Lil."

"I usually am," I told him smiling my smile that could turn daddy into my personal slave before walking away.

A week before Christmas Al asked if Scorpius could stay with us for Christmas, because his parents had some sort of business emergency. Dad's automatic reaction was to say no, but my mother quickly talked him into saying yes.

The day we left Godric's Hallow to go pick up the boys at the train station it was snowing, so daddy decided we were going to Apparite to London. James was the first off the train. He walked over and picked me up hugging me to his chest, "James, put me down. I'm not a baby anymore!" I complained. He squeezed me tighter before setting me down.

Albus had walked up with who I supposed was Scorpius. He was quite a few centimeters taller than Al with hair that was so blonde it was almost silver, and the most beautiful grey eyes I'd ever seen that complimented his ultra-pale skin perfectly. Albus introduced him to our parents first and then it was my turn.

"Hello it's nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand. He smiled down at me without saying anything. His smile woke something up inside me that would never go back to sleep. As I looked into his eyes my crush began. That Christmas was an interesting one for sure, especially when we went to the burrow. After that the next four years went by so fast. This is when the story truly begins.

The last few of months of my fourth year things started to change. Mine and Scor's relationship began to change. We had lingering glances, his hugs seemed longer and more intimate than before, we had a stolen kiss here and there, and every time he looked at me or touched me my heart fluttered and my stomach knotted.

It was June twentieth and my fifteenth birthday. Victoire and I had decided to have my party on the Mediterranean coast of France. We couldn't seem to figure out who was going to Apparite with who until James shouted, "Merlin's Beard! Lily, you and Scor come with me. Al you can go with mum and dad or just do your own thing!"

James grabbed my hand, and Scor gently held onto my hand with shaking fingers. I looked up at the young man who was a head taller than my five feet tall and smiled. He smiled back and then we were gone.

Moments later we were on a French beach and my brother was looking at me with a cocky smile. I slapped him in the face and practically screamed, "James Sirius Potter! If you ever Apparite without telling me again I swear to God I will hit you!"

"Lil, calm down," Scorpius told me. Placing his hand on my back

I turned around and looked in those calming grey eyes. Ugh. He was right I needed to calm down. It wasn't like he killed someone. "Sorry, I hate Appariting as it is. He doesn't have to make it more traumatic for me," I told him with a sigh.

James started laughing. I turned and glared at him before ripping my hand out of his. I took off my navy polo and short khaki shorts. No one seemed to notice how skimpy my bikini was besides Scorp, but then again no one besides me seemed to notice how amazingly sculpted his chest was, he had taken his shirt off as I was taking of my clothes off I guess. He smiled at me before throwing me over his shoulder like I weighed nothing and ran to the water.

"SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! PUT ME DOWN!" I screamed while trying and failing not to giggle.

He paused as if thinking about it. "Okay, if you insist," he said dropping me into the ocean.

I put my hands on his shoulders to keep my head above the water. "I hate you," I told him with an adoring smile.

"Is that so?" He asked before kissing me. The moment his lips touched mine my brain stopped working and my body took over. I knotted my fingers in his hair, while his hands were around my waist crushing my body to his. We kissed until we were out of breath. I turned and saw my entire family. Everyone was beaming or whistling beside Teddy, Rose and Al. Al looked very disgruntled and Teddy was glaring at his very happy, very pregnant wife. While rose looked utterly confused. I looked at Victoire who was beaming at us with her hands on her protruding tummy.

I turned and looked at a very pleased looking Scorpius. "You two planned this, didn't you?" I accused.

He laughed, "of course we did. Do you not like it?" he asked me playfully.

"Of course I love it," I said smiling at him before turning serious, "We need to talk about what this means, what we are, and we need to tell your parents," I paused to groan, "and grandmother," We both knew Narcissa was most likely going to be very opposed to this.

"Yes I agree we do need to talk. Our friends won't be here for a couple of hours. Let's take a walk and talk about this," he said pulling me out of the water.

Victoire was the first to hug me. "Oh, Lily, It's about time! The two of you have been in love for so long! I can't believe you kept it a secret for so long!" she cried hugging.

I laughed, "Thank you, but I must give you some credit. Your choice of clothing for today helped I'm sure," I told her. I put my hands on my Godchild and whispered, "Hey baby, you missed it, but don't worry. I'm sure your mummy has pictures. I love you, pumpkin." I kissed her stomach before I turned to Teddy. He looked so sad, "Hey, don't look like that," I told him wrapping my arms around his waist laying my head on his chest.

"Sorry, Lils, it's just hard. I can still remember the day you were born so clearly. It's hard to watch you turn into a woman. You won't be my Lilybug anymore," he told me kissing my forehead.

Sometimes I forgot that Teddy wasn't my brother. He loved me so much it was almost hard to comprehend how much. I looked up at his and said, "I will always be your Lilybug to some extent, Lupe, I'm just growing up. This is what happens," I told him.

He laughed looking me up and down. Dad interrupted before he had a chance to answer, "Yes, we can all tell. Did you really think you needed that little clothing to get Scorpius' attention?" he asked.

I smiled at Scorp who was talking to my mother. "Of course I didn't," mentally adding he's seen me in much less, "Victoire picked out todays attire," I told him. Turning to see a group of people around Scorpius "Alright, we'd love to stay and chat but there really are some things we need to discuss," I told them all in a rather loud voice before grabbing Scorpius' hand and walking away from my family.

The moment we were far enough away that they couldn't hear us I asked the question I'd been wondering since he kissed me in front of my family, "How long have you known?" I asked him.

"Well, you know when I decided to tell you, but I realized sneaking around wasn't an option the week after the quidditch match when you got hit with a bludger and fell of your broom breaking your arm. My patronus changed to yours," he told me while looking at our hands.

I knew what he was implying. He loved me, and quite frankly I loved him. I always have. I pulled his face up so he had to look at me. "I love you, too. It might be too soon to say that if you weren't my best friend, but you are. It's not a crime to be in love, honey. I am sorry that your patronus doe, though," I told him in complete honesty.

He wrapped his arms around me and kissed me passionately, "I could get used to this," he whispered against my mouth before pulling away. He looked deep into my eyes. "I love you, Lily," he told me.

"I love you, too, Scorpius," I told him before kissing him. When we pulled apart we got down to business and decided to tell his parents the next night, and his grandmother was going to find out during the Christmas holiday.

By the time we got everything settled it was time to head back to the part of the beach where I was having my party. People were just starting to show up when we got there. Gabby and James were holding hands. "When did that happen?" I whispered to Scorp. He merely shrugged. The moment gabby saw me she pulled away from my brother and ran to me. "Are you two like _together_?" she asked us.

Scorp snorted and replayed sarcastically, "No I've just got my arms around her waist because it's cold.'

She stuck her tongue out at him before looking at me, "We'll talk about this later," she told me before going back over to James.

Bridgett Thomas was the next to come towards us, "Happy birthday, flower. Oh and congratulations," she said hugging me. She was one of our best beaters.

"Thanks," I said giving her a hug before walking over to Luna who was rocking back and forth on her heels while Lysander looked utterly pissed.

"Goodness, Luna, why are you so happy?" I asked her before hugging Lysander.

"She's been like this all day," he whispered in my ear.

"Because my little goddaughter is in love!" she practically sang. Leave it to Luna to get overly excited about this. "Go and have fun we'll have time to talk about this later," she told me.

Kathleen was the next to come up. She was a couple of inches shorter than me and looked just like Scorpius' mum. She crossed her arms and looked at her cousin, "I swear to God if you hurt her I will never speak to you again." She was so cute with her slightly Russian accent from spending so much time in Saint Petersburg with her dad.

He laughed before letting go of me and hugging his younger cousin, "I'm not going to hurt her. I promise," he told her. This made me so happy. I couldn't imagine being hurt by Scorpius. Just thinking about it pulled at my heart strings.

The rest of the afternoon went by pretty much as planned. We swam and the boys ate pretty much everything and the girls tanned. Everyone was curious about me and Scorpius, but that was to be expected. It was really one of my best birthdays, but that could've been Scorpius' doing.

After all of our friends went home we all headed to number 12 Grimmauld Place where I was expected to open my presents. We were all sitting around the living room when I opened my presents. Uncle Ron got me a new broom. Aunt Hermione got me a few books. Uncle George gave me a gift card to his store for some reason even though he gives me 'family discounts'. Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill got me a kitten I named Coco because of her brow coat. Uncle Charlie got me concert tickets. Grandma and grandpa got me an owl which I wanted so much. I named her Moony. Teddy and Victoire gave me a gift card to Topshop, my favorite muggle clothing store. All of my cousins besides Victoire made me a scrap book with all of our childhood memories in it. My parents and brothers gave me dad's invisibility cloak.

"Daddy," I breathed. I couldn't believe he was giving me his cloak it was from his parents. How could he give this to me? I got up from my spot next to Scorp and sat in my daddy's lap, "I can't believe you gave this to me." I cried into his chest not only because he gave me the cloak but also for my grandparents that most of us didn't even get to meet. How was it possible to miss someone you don't even know? After I was done crying I hugged him, "Thank you daddy."

He beamed at me, "You're more than welcome."

Sometime later everyone was sitting around talked while I read one of my new books and Scorpius played with my hair when my mother told everyone to go to bed. While Scorpius and I were about to leave she said, "You two stay."

"What's up?" I asked her when the others were gone. This was weird. I knew my mother was up to something.

She smiled at me, "Nothing, Lily, I just thought you two would want some alone time," she told me before kissing my forehead and going upstairs.

"That wasn't weird or anything," I told a very happy looking Scorpius.

"She did it for me. I wanted to give you your birthday present in private," he told me pulling me into his arms.

"I thought you already gave me my present?" asked. I really didn't need anything else. He'd given me the thing I wanted most in this world.

"Not quite," he said as a blue Tiffany's box floated into my hands. I opened it to see the beautiful platinum and diamond Tiffany Keys necklace I looked at the muggle mall the weekend before. I know how much this cost, and I cannot believe he bought it.

"Oh Scorpius it's beautiful," I told him wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I thought you'd like it," he said smugly.

"Well I do," I told him before pulling his head down so I could kiss him.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" he asked against my lips

"You've loved me every day for the past six and a half years," it told him before pressing my body against him. I twined my hands in his hair and brought his mouth to mine.

We made out until about midnight when he said, "It's pretty late, and we have a big day tomorrow."

"Don't remind me," I told him walking towards the stair when I remembered I had plans in the morning. "Oh and I'm going to London with Gabby and Victoire in the morning get a dress."

'Okay. I'll see you in the morning. Good night I love you," he told me. It makes my stomach so fluttery when he says that. I've wanted to hear him say it for so long.

"I love you too," I told him before going to my room.

**A/N: Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas. Review? (: **


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning to screaming and laughing and glass breaking. Bloody hell! What was going on? I got out of bed and ran down stair to see three pairs of eyes looking at me. I put my hand on my hip.

"What the _hell _is going on?" I asked. The room looked like someone had ransacked the place.

"Uh, well, funny thing, really, we were, uh," James stuttered.

"Save it. I don't care put the room back the way it was. I don't have time to babysit grown men today," I told them before going back upstairs to shower.

After my shower I went down stairs to see the house was put back together and the boys were outside doing God knows what. I really needed to know what today's plans were. I went outside to find them putting things back together out there too. "What did the three of you do this morning? Drink an entire bottle of fire whiskey?"

Scorpius laughed. Oh how I revel in the sound of his laughter. "Of course not we just got bored," he told me before pulling me into his arms.

"Where are my parents and everyone," I asked him. I thought they were going to be here.

"Your parents had to go to the Ministry, and everyone else went various places. Victoire will be here with Gabby around twelve and we'll all leave then," he told me.

He was _not_ going with us. "You do understand you're not coming with us, right?" I asked him.

"I know. I'm going to get my Apparition license. Then I'm going to tell my mom that we're coming over for dinner," he explained.

"Finally! I hate Appariting with my brothers. What time is dinner at your house, anyway? I need time to get my stuff and come back to get ready," I asked.

I still had my head on his chest and he was playing with my hair, "Hm, around six, so we'll leave here at five thirty," he told me before letting me go.

"I haven't ever met your father," I told him nervously, and in all honesty I was. I've known his mother for three years, but I've never met Draco.

"He's really not that bad. He's a little bitter and cold towards people, but I'm happy with you, and he'll see that," Scorpius told me kissing my forehead. "Are you ready? Victoire will be here in a couple of minutes," he asked me.

We went inside and made out before my cousin and best friend got there. After we dropped Scorpius off at the ministry we went to London. I found my dress the moment we went into Topshop, but the other two wanted to do some shopping. I had to remind them more than once, and had to practically drag them back to Diagon Ally.

When I got home I was talking to Gabby as I put on the black and silver sequin one shoulder dress with layered black ruffled neckline and three quarter a length sleeve

"Gabby it's not that big of a deal. We're just having dinner then coming back here, calm down," I told her. I swear she was freaking out about nothing.

"Not that big of a deal? People have died in that house!" she told me. It's not like I didn't know that. There used to be a fucking dungeon in the basement for Christ's sake!

That made me think of a story dad told me, "My grandparents died in this house," I whispered.

She got up and hugged me, "Oh Lily, I'm sorry, I know, I shouldn't have said that," she said rubbing my back.

"Don't worry about it. It's fine. I've just been thinking about them so much lately. They didn't get to see mum and dad get married, or my brothers and I grow up," I told her before pulling away to curl my hair when I remembered that she and James were holding hands yesterday, "What's up with you and James?" I asked twisting the iron around a piece of my hair.

"Uh, we're together. We were going to tell tomorrow, but I guess you figured it out. I'm sorry, Lily. We've only been seeing each other for a month or so. We were going to tell you. I promise," she said kind of panicked. She thought I was mad?

"Calm down. I'm not mad. I'm not even that surprised. The two of you have known each other your entire life, and I can see the looks you give each other," I told her remember all the times last year they would look at each other for minutes on end with that sappy in love look.

We talked as I finished curling my hair and put on a little bit of make up before she told me it was time to go handing me my red heels. I took a deep breath opening my bedroom door and walking down stairs. I hadn't realized that my parents and Teddy were here or that Victoire hadn't gone home.

My brothers looked shocked. My father and Teddy looked worried, but my mum and Victoire looked proud. "Oh, Lily, you look so beautiful," my mother gushed as I caught Scorpius' eye and her beamed at me.

"Thanks, mum," I said hugging her. "James, I'm slightly insulted with how shocked you look," I said smiling up at him.

"Sorry, Lily, it's just I've never seen you look so grown up before," he told me. I suppose he was right. I did look older.

"Well, I am fifteen. It shouldn't really surprise you I'm gowning up," told him before wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Don't remind me," he said before pulling away. "Go. Have fun."

"I'm going to have dinner with the Malfoy's I'm sure it will be great fun," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, especially if you like awkward silences, and mean house elves," Scorpius broke in.

I pulled away from my brother and hugged my parents before grabbing Scorpius' hand and appariting to Malfoy Manor. When we got to the house I looked up at the huge brick house. I'd been here multiply times, but I still couldn't bet over how big and beautiful it was.

Scorp took a deep breath before opening the door. His mother had done wonders to the house. It was no longer the dark house my father remembers from his first time there. I was now bright, but still just as grand as it was back then. We walk into the parlor where Astoria is sitting reading a book.

"Oh! I didn't even hear you two come in," she said coming over to hug us both. Before looking me up and down. "I see your shopping trip was successful today. You look beautiful, Lily," she said beaming down at me. I was in five inch heels and Astoria was still taller than me.

"Thank you," I said smiling up at her. She adored me, so obviously our relationship would please her.

"Mum, where is dad?" he asked. I had noticed Draco wasn't around either.

"There was an important Wizengamot meeting today. Don't worry. He'll be back in time for dinner," she assured her son before turning to me; "I know your birthday was yesterday, and I'm so sorry I couldn't be there, but I did get you something," she told me picking up a wrapped box off of one of the table around the room.

I walked over to one of the couches, and unwrapped the small package picking up a charm bracelet. It was silver and had all different charms on it including my house crest. "Oh, Astoria, It's so beautiful," I told her.

"Thank you. I thought you'd like it. It's enchanted, so you don't lose the charms. It will change the charms to match whatever you wear," she told me. I put it on and all of the charms changed to match my dress.

"Thank you so much," I said getting up to give her a hug. She hugged me back. We were sitting around talking about my birthday party. When we all heard someone walk into the room. I turned around to see a man that looked just like Scorpius just older and had a receding hairline, and was a little bit shorter than Scorp's six feet. He smiled a tight smile at me and said, "You must be Lily." There was no arrogance in his tone or mocking. Scorpius wrapped his arms around my waist, and Draco's smile faltered. "Oh, I see, so this is why Scorpius wanted me to meet her," he said slightly concerned.

"Draco, don't. They're happy, and she's a great girl," Astoria said touching his shoulder.

He looked into her eyes, and laughed looking at the pleading in them, "I wasn't going to cause any trouble, love, I was just slightly confused. I mean she is a Potter, and I did some horrid things to her family when we were in school," he said before turning to me, "I'm sure your parents haven't held back the stories of our time at Hogwarts, and I regret the way I was back then more than anything," he said scenery.

"It's honestly not a big deal. Most of them are over. My uncle Ron still holds a slight vengeance, though," I told him honestly.

"As he should, I was horrible to his wife and little sister," he said with a small sad smiled at me. "How long have your and Scorpius been, um, together?" he asked.

We told his parents the story of the best six months. They both seemed shocked we waited so long to act on our emotions.

"My goodness," Astoria exclaimed, "I've known for _years_ you two were perfect for each other. It took you long enough to realize it yourself," she laughed.

We talked about school, and carrier, and things like that. It was a very enjoyable evening. I didn't know it was so late until I was practically falling asleep on Scorp's shoulder.

On our way out the door Astoria asked us when we were planning on telling Narcissa.

"Never?" Scorpius said.

I slapped him on the back of his head, "He lies. We were planning on telling her during Christmas break," I told his parents. They both agreed it would be best to ease her into it over the summer holiday before we told her the big news.

When we got back to my house I was so tired, so I told my family I would talk to them in the morning, and went to bed.

The next morning I was sitting on the couch reading a book when my parents told my brothers and me that there was something we needed to talk about. We were all sitting around the living room when dad said, "I know you three know that Kingsley has decided to resign as Minister, and had to choose a succession. He chose three people and the Wizengamot meeting yesterday to decide on his three choices, and," he drew in a deep breath.

My brain was working overtime, and I figured out what he was trying to tell us in seconds, "You. Have. Got. To. Be. Kidding. Me. You're the new minister?" I asked him. This could not be happening. School was going to be bad enough with everyone knowing I was dating Scorpius. Now my father was going to be the minister of magic? I could already hear the mean girl's jokes.

He blew out his breath, and looked into my eyes that matched his best friend's, "How did you know? Did Draco tell you?" he asked.

"Um, no? We didn't even talk about it. I can put two and two together, dad, I've known Kingsley my entire life. I knew you were going to be one of his options," I told him. Kingsley loved him. They were good friends, and had been close since before the Second War

"Well, I am going to be Minister," he said with a sigh.

James shot out of his seat. You have got to be kidding me! I'm supposed to spend the next year busting my _ass_ to become an Auror, and here you come sweeping into position as minister. Do you know how _horrible_ training is going to be now?" he said dad.

Dad opened his mouth to say something, but I waved him down. I was the only one who could control his temper. "James," I said laying my hand on his arm, "You've got a knack for healing. Why don't you become a Healer? You won't have to put up with the Aurors' shit that way, and we all know you love healing more," I pointed out to him.

He looked at me with warm brown eyes that matched our mother's, "But, Lily," he stared.

"No. You know Madam Pomfrey has wanted you on her staff forever, and they want you at St. Mungo's," I told him, "that is what you should be doing. Let Albus be the Auror of our family," I told him.

He took a deep breath before nodding and turning to our father. "Sorry, dad," he said with a slight smile.

"It is fine, James, I expected a reaction like that. You're like Ron that way," he told James.

Albus who had been silent spoke up, "So, what does this mean?" he asked.

"Nothing really," mom told him, "except we're going to have a few public appearances, but that's about it."

Dad looked so ecstatic. I'd never seen him this happy. For someone who hated being known as a hero or anything close to one he was happy about being the Minister of Magic. Daddy, this is what you've always wanted isn't it?" I asked him.

"In the back of my mind I think I've wanted to be Minister for a while, but only over the past few months have I really been thinking about it," he explained.

Mom smiled kissing him. It was really sweet in that gross 'oh my God I just saw my parents kiss' kind of thing.' "You really do look happy, love," she told him.

He muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'you should let me show you how happy I am'

That was totally disgusting. "Okay! James I need to go to Diagon Ally. Can you take me? Oh, and Al, Scorpius wanted you to go over to the Manor," I made the last part up, but Scorp wouldn't care.

The moment we Apparited to the leaky Cauldron James asked me what was going on.

"Mum and dad wanted some, er, alone time," I told him wincing.

"Gross, Lil!" he exclaimed. I laughed. He was such a child sometimes, "So where to first?" he asked me.

"I need to go by Gringotts and get some money, and then I need to go to Twilfit and Tatting's to get new robes, and to pick up the dress I had made for Emma's birthday, and Uncle George's, Flourish and Blotts, and I need to go to the apothecary," I told him as Hannah came whirling in.

"Oh, Lily, James, thank goodness you two are here. I'm swamped here. Can you go to Aces & Eights and get Emmaline's birthday cake for tomorrow?" she asked so flustered.

I laughed. "Of course, Hannah, calm down. We're having it at number twelve Grimmauld Place, right? I could drop it off there on our way home," I told her.

"You two are such angles," she said kissing our cheeks, "thank you so much. I'll see you tomorrow," she told us scurrying away.

I laughed and looked at James, "Well at least we know where Gabby gets her neuroticness from," I told him as we walked to Gringotts.

"Be nice. That's my girlfriend's mother you're talking about," he said in mock offense.

"Oh shut up," I said pushing him into the bank. I walked up to Griphook's desk and said, "Hello my very most favorite Goblin whom I love oh so very much. Can you maybe let me into one of our vaults?" I used my sweetest voice.

He growled and calls Aunt Fleur over, "Your niece forgot her key again. Do you happen to have a key to your joint vault?" he asked her.

Okay, so I know you're confused about what's going on. Well you know how I told you dad found out after the war that one of our paternal ancestors was aPeverell well that came with one of the older and fullest vaults in the entire bank. Griphook loved to just play around in the vault searching for goblin treasure. Anyway, dad put about two hundred million galleons in an account and we all have a key to it.

"Fleur de lis, you really need to keep ze key to your fault," she told me handing Griphook the key to vault 128.

Griphook looked up at her and said, "Mrs., Weasley I believe you gave me the wrong key. This is to the oldest vault of House of Potter,"

She looked slightly confused before saying, "Oh yes well eets fine. Lily and James know what zey're doing," she said before walking back to her desk.

The little old goblin shook his head, but took James and me down to the lowest level in the bank where the Hogwarts vault and all of the eldest families had their vaults. I got just what I needed out of the huge vault and went back up to Diagon Alley. We finished all my shopping when I realized I needed owl and cat treats, so I went to the pet store and got some before going to Uncle George's store.

"Hey!" He said picking me up and twirling me around, "What are you doing here?" he asked setting me back onto my feet.

"James needs to get a present for Emmaline's birthday," I told him.

"Bloody hell! That's tomorrow isn't it," he panicked

Wow. He was the worst Godfather ever. "Uh yeah. She's younger than me by ten years and three days. How could you forget? She's _your _Goddaughter," I teased him.

He looked down at me and said, "Well some of us are busy running an international company, and don't remember little things like that."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever just be at number twelve Grimmauld Place at one thirty tomorrow afternoon," I told him walking away to go find James.

After we got done at the store we went to Noble House of Black as Kreacher calls it. We had just walked into the house and Walburga started screaming. "Oh shut up you old bitch!" James said flocking the curtain on the picture closed.

Jilly who must have heard the screamed come into the room and saw me standing there "LILY!" she screamed launching herself into my arms.

"Hey, Jullybug, I told hold her close. Are you having fun today?" I asked her looking into her big green eyes.

"Uh huh. Jilly has been decorating all morning. Kreacher said he hates the pink, but Jilly just thinks he's mad because Kreacher has enjoyed the silence," she explained jumping out of my arms and taking the cake from James. "Ooo, it's so pretty," she said.

"We really must be going, Jilly. Tell Kreacher we'll see him tomorrow," I told her before we Apparited home.

When we got home our parents were in the kitchen making dinner. "Lily, can you wrap Emma's birthday presents, please? They are in the dining room," my mom called from the kitchen

"Yeah," I walked in to the dining room to see a huge stack of toys, and child's play stuff. I wrapped everything in bright pink paper, and put little tags telling her which Weasley or Potter the gift was from. It's really ridiculous that my family was so busy that they could take the time to wrap a birthday present.

When I was finish wrapping presents we had dinner. After I was done with that we all did our own thing. I laid on one of the couches reading a fashion magazine and pet Coco, mom and dad sat on one of the other couches in their own little world. James and Al sat on the floor and played Wizard's Chess. After a while I got bored and went to bed, because the next day was going to be very eventful.

**A/N: I didn't want Draco to be all pissy about them being together, because God knows it's going to take Narcissa a while to warm up to the idea of her grandson dating a Potter. Thank you for reading. Merry Christmas (again). Review? (: **


	3. Chapter 3

I was sitting in my bedroom at Grimmauld Place while Hannah and Gabby tried to curl Emmaline's hair. I was thinking about Scorpius – I missed him, I hadn't seen his yesterday or this morning – when an ear-piercing scream brought me back to reality. I jumped up and ran over to Emma. "What's wrong, sweetheart?" I asked her.

"I don't want curly hair. I want straight hair like you," she said burying her head into my chest.

Oh crap. I had straightened my hair that morning. I totally forgot she always wanted her hair like mine. I smiled at her and said, "If you let mummy curl your hair I'll give you a present early," I said kissing her forehead.

She thought about it for a minute before shaking her head yes. I smiled at her before getting up and running down the stair. I ran into someone at the bottom of the last flight of stairs "what the -," I said looking to see who I ran into. "MALCOLM!" I screamed jumping into his arms. Malcolm Jordan was the same age as James, he and James were best friends, and was my first boyfriend during end of third and the beginning of fourth year. He was also practically a member of the family. Daddy had dated his mum, Cho, in school and his dad, Lee, was Uncle George's best friend.

"Hey Lils," he said putting me back on the ground, "I heard I missed the big news on your birthday huh?" he laughed awkwardly.

"Oh my God! I was going to tell you I swear I was. I just, well, I'm sorry I didn't tell you," I sighed feeling slightly guilty. What we had wasn't love, not really, but it was close enough to know it hurt him to know I was with Scorpius. He was one of the only people I knew I could trust, and I loved him just not in the way he wanted me to.

"Lils, calm down. Macy told me this morning. She was all like 'don't break your own heart and ask little Potter out she's with little Malfoy,' I wasn't surprised in the least, I mean I always knew it was him, Lily," he told me honestly.

"It really has always been him hasn't it?" I asked mystified.

"Ever since the moment you met. I always knew one day you'd chose him. I just had to take my shot before you realized it was him you were looking for," he said brushing my hair away from my face.

I laughed. I really had missed Malcolm since I broke up with him. I hugged him before walking into the living room that was set up perfectly for a five year olds birthday with all the pinks and purples. I picked up the box I needed before going back upstairs.

When I was in my bed room there was a blonde muscular tall young man standing there with his back turned to me. I ran and jumped on to his back. "Briley, I'm not sure if your mother informed you, but no one is allowed to see Emma until I am done," I told him kissing his cheek.

"LILYBUG!" he said pulling me around so my legs were wrapped around his waist.

He was crushing me to his chest. "Can. Not. Breathe." I said breathlessly.

He laughed and put me down. "Sorry, Bug, I just missed you. I have to go back to Eastern Russia tomorrow," he sighed. He wasn't a big fan of being away from Dominique or me and Gabby for that matter, but he knew that was what he had to do until this sadistic Russian wizard was caught. He and Dominique had been together since they were fifteen, and they were both now twenty. I think she wanted him to propose, and we all knew he wanted to, but he was an Auror. That just wasn't an option at the moment.

"She misses you, you know. The other day we went out to lunch and she kept muttering in French about you loving adventure more than you love her," I told him before giving him a devilish grin, "I cast a charm on the bedroom at the end of the hall on the third floor. Go show her you love her more than adventure," I told him. I wasn't going to let Domi think he didn't love her. He blushed, but kissed my forehead and went to find her.

I looked at Emma who now had a head full of blonde curls, "Oh Emma you look so pretty," I told her before turning to her mother and sister, "Hannah, Gabby, out. I want all of you to be surprised when I'm finished with her. They left, so I turned back to Emma handing her the big box remembering the day I decided to get this dress made.

My entire family, Teddy, Scorpius, the Longbottoms, the Lees, and the Scamanders decided to take a week last summer and go to the Potter Manor in Scotland. I was showing Emma the pretty pictures of my family on the walls of the portrait room when she came across this picture of Catherine Potter circa 1820. She looked at me and said "Wily, I wants that dress." I smiled at her making a mental note to ask Catherine if the gown was still in the out. It was, and I found it later on in the week in the attic I began to design a small one that would work for Emma. I took her measurements two weeks before the party and worked with one of the seamstresses atTwilfit and Tatting's to get the dress made.

Back in the present Emma was pulling the light pink child friendly ball gown out of the box, and by child friendly I mean it's charmed to be indestructible. "Lily! It's the dress! From the pretty picture!" she practically screamed at me. I smiled at her.

"Yes, princess, it is," I told her. I helped her put on the dress, and finished her hair in the same way Catherine's hair was. In the end she looked like a five year old Marie Antoinette. I was baffled. I looked at the clock and it took me an hour to get her ready. The party was due to start in ten minutes, and I wanted Neville, Hannah, Briley, and Gabby to see her first. I walked to the top of the stairs telling them I it was time to see Emma. When they saw her I got mixed reactions. Hannah started crying. Neville started dancing with her. Gabby laughed and asked why I couldn't I have planned her fifth birthday. Briley whispered that he wanted her to be the flower girl his and Dominique's wedding. I spun around to ask him if he was serious, but he just put his finger over my lips.

When we walked down stairs with Emma everyone had their various reactions just like upstairs most of the women oooed and awed over her. The men smiled at our little princess. I found Scorpius and waked over to him. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I turned around so I could lean back into his chest. "I want us to have a girl," I told him before I could stop myself.

He smiled down at me and said, "What do you want to name her?" he wanted to have babies with me too. I was over the moon.

"Cassiopeia Astoria Malfoy, or Phoebe Addison Malfoy," I said. I could almost see our future child. It was crazy. I'd never thought about having children, but with Scorpius I wanted to have babies.

"What if we have a boy?" he asked with a smirk.

"Oh! That's easy! Apollo Dante Malfoy or Eros Alexander Malfoy," said beaming up at him.

"I'm okay with all of those but Eros. You do understand in Roman mythology that's cupid right?" he asked.

"I know that, but it's either that or Sirius," I told him. Now that we were talking about it really did want to name my child Sirius. Not just because of James, but because of dad's Godfather as well.

"That's fine with me, Lil," he said kissing my temple. "Have you talked to Malcolm?" he asked nonchalantly.

I turned around in his arms. His eyes were cautious, and slightly worried, "Scorpius, you have no need to worry it's you. It's always been you. Even when I was with him," I told him, "Remember that time on the train last fall when I almost fell and you picked up moving me out of the way last year?" I asked. He nodded. "That's when I knew consciously."

He smiled and kissed me until someone cleared their throat. I looked up to see Teddy standing there. "I understand you're young and in love, but a five year olds birthday party is not the place to be doing that," he said looking at us.

Teddy looked more than a little angry. "Scorpius, I believe my brother's and oh so lovely male cousin's want to speak with you about our 'blossoming relationship' as James put it," I told him grabbing Teddy's arm and pulling him out the back door. The moment the door closed behind me I let go of Teddy's arm and took in his blazing eyes and bright red hair. His anger only made me angrier. I put my hands on my hips and glared up at him. "I swear to God, Ted Remus Lupin, you need to get over yourself! He is your _cousin_! His grandmother helped fucking raise you! How can you act like this? Have you gone completely mad? And what about me? I thought you loved me, Teddy. If you loved me you would let me be happy!" I ranted practically screaming at him. During my rant his hair had gone back to its sandy brown color. My anger had died down too, and I was now sad, "I _love_ him, Teddy," I told him looking down at my perfectly manicured slightly tanned bare feet.

"Lils, you're so young, but you're smart, independent, grown up, and beautiful. You're only fifteen, and he's seventeen. I know what seventeen year old boys want, and he's _not_ getting that from you at this age," he said defiantly.

I pulled back and looked in his eyes, "Is that what you wanted from Victoire when you were seventeen?" I asked him. He looked at me and stuttered for a moment before looking away from me. "I didn't think so," I said smugly.

He sighed and looked at me, "But, Lily, couldn't you wait a year or so?" he asked me desperately. I had to admire his persistence. . .

But it was not going to work, "I could, but I don't want to. I have been in love with him since I was eleven. I'm not going to let you keep me from loving him," I told him. I couldn't take this anymore. I needed to go for a run.

I went to my room and changed into a pair of running short, a tank top, and a pair of tennis shoes before going down stairs.

I was putting my hair up when Roxanne walked up to me. "Can I join you? I need to get away from all of these children.

I laughed taking in her beauty. Roxie was the most beautiful of us all with her caramel colored skin, hazel eyes, and mahogany hair even curlier than my natural smooth ringlets. "Of course, I miss running with you. I have some more running clothes in my room," I told her. We were about the same size. She was a little taller and a size bigger, but it would do. We ran pretty much the same pace throughout the next twenty minutes. I went to turn around. Roxie just looked and me and said, "You can head back I'm going to keep running. I have my phone if anyone needs me," she told me adding the last part as I slowed down looking at her reluctantly.

When I got back to the house the boys were on the front porch. "God, Lily, it's like a thousand degrees out here," Albus informed me.

"Actually, Al, if that was the case we all would have burned up with the temperature reached seven hundred and forty degrees," I informed my brother.

Albus glared at me while everyone else laughed. Scorpius clapped him on the back before walking over to me. "It was a Hyperbole, baby," he informed me.

I beamed up at him, "Hmmm. There is nothing I love more than a sexy man that has a brain," I said seductively before wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. It was a tender loving short kiss.

When we pulled apart Scor wrinkled his nose, "I love you, Lily, I really do, but you smell horrible," he told me honestly. What did he expect? I had just spent the last hour running. in this kind of heat I was bound to smell.

I rolled my eyes, "Well, love, if you would let me go take a shower I wouldn't smell like sweat," I informed him before taking his hands off of my ass and pulling myself out of his arms.

After my shower I remembered I need to talk to Macy. I found her sitting on a couch talking to Albus about something. I stood in front of her with my hands on my hips. "Why did you have to be so cruel when you told Mal about Scorpius and me?" I asked her.

"Lily, someone had to tell him. It's not like you were planning on it," she said snidely.

Macy and I had never gotten along very well, but I put up with her, because she was Rose's best friend. "Actually I _was_ planning on telling him," she looked skeptically, I added, "I wasn't going to do it today, though. I was going to ask him if he wanted to go to lunch because there was something we needed to talk about, and that was going to be when I told him," I didn't want Albus to hear, so for the next part I put my face mere inches from hers, "If you _ever _interfere with my personal business again you will regret it," I told her before walking away.

I walked into the kitchen and look out the window for a few minutes trying to calm down. I felt two strong arms encircle my small waist. "Lily, what's wrong?" Scorpius asked putting his chin on the top of my head.

I sighed. He would find out eventually anyways, "I had a confrontation with Macy, because she told Malcolm we were together before I could break the news to him gently and I hate her anyways, but now she's interfering with my personal life. I don't understand how sweet little Rose could be friends with such a bitch!" I told him in a rush.

We head a gasp to our right and saw Rose standing there looking hurt and angry. "Rose, wait," I said but she was already heading out the door. "Fuck!" I said. Kreacher looked up from where he was sitting with reproach in his eyes. "Sorry," Kreacher I said running off to find Rose. I found her sitting in one of the bedrooms on the third floor. "Rose," I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me. Lily," she said seething. I was taken aback she was never like this.

"Rose, what's wrong? This is more than me calling your best friend a bitch," I asked her gently.

"I love him, Lily!" she screamed at me.

I was confused who did she love? "Who?" I asked her. Please, God, please don't let it be Scorpius, but of course I couldn't be that lucky.

"I love Scorpius, but he's always been madly in love with you. I always hoped you never realized you loved him too, but of course you did because you're little miss perfect getting whatever she wants! You have a boyfriend that adores your, two boy who love you but you don't love back, perfect friends, a brain that could rival the brightest in both our world and the Muggle world, brothers who spend their lives protecting your honor, you're in Gryffindor and you're always the most beautiful person in a room! How much more annoyingly perfect can one person be?" Rose practically screamed at me.

I glared at her. She might be my cousin, but I was not going to let her speak to me like this, "I'm not perfect. Not by a long stretch of the imagination. It's not my fault you're in Slytherin. I can't help it that I'm smart or beautiful," personally the only reason I thought I was beautiful was because I looked just like my grandmother with my dark auburn curls and creamy skinned that tanned slightly, and tiny but curvy frame. That's not my fault. I have good genes, "As for Scorpius, he was never yours, Rose. He's mine. I'm not saying that to be a bitch, but it's true. Look at the heart diamond in the middle of my necklace," I told her.

She looked up, and said, "It's a ruby, Lily, not a diamond."

I took the necklace off, and she watched as it turned back to the normal color of a diamond. "It's charmed, Rose. It's red when the person who gave you the necklace loves you, and his Patronus changed to mine when he realized he couldn't live without me. We belong together, Rosie, and neither of us can change that," I told her putting the necklace back on.

That just made her angry. "You have everything I want and for that I hate you, Lily," she said turning away from me.

I ran out of the room before she could see my tears. I ran up to my room and sat on my bed crying for God knows how long until Uncle Ron came in my room, "Lily," he said holding me to his chest. That only made me cry harder. "She won't stay mad at you. She'll get over it. She's like her mother that way."

I pulled back and looked into the blue eyes that matched my own perfectly, "I don't think that's true. She said I had everything she wanted and she hated me for it."

He looked shocked, and more than a little angry, I mean, I am the baby. Even if I was the one with the old soul I was still the baby, and even if Rose was his daughter this family practically revolved around protecting me. "I'm going to go talk to her," he told me kissing my forehead and walking away.

I lay back down, and was just drifting to sleep when Hugo came in the room. I looked at the boy who could be my twin if his hair was a slightly darker red. "Lily, it's time to open presents," he told me. I must've looked at panicked as I felt because he told me Uncle Ron took Rose home.

I walked down stair and watched Emma open her presents. She was able to open some of them with her mind which was pretty awesome to see. She got so many toys and little girly things. Roxanne, Gabby, and I spent forever trying to find her present, but we ended up going to a Muggle mall, and getting her a pair of little kid glass slippers like from the Muggle movie Cinderella Aunt Hermione used to let us watch when we were younger. She loved them. The rest of the day went by smoothly. We had cake around five before everyone left.

After everyone left all of us teenager, and Dominique and Briley went to my room to watch a movie. They told up about their engagement, but they were waiting until Victoire had the baby to tell the adults. We watched a movie and Kreacher brought us dinner and snacks and such as we watched movies.

Around twelve fifteen we were playing truth or dare when we heard an ear piercing scream. I noticed it was Victoire, so I ran like a bat out of hell down the stairs to where she was sitting on the couch screaming, "No! It's too early! I have a month left!" Teddy grabbed her arm and Apparited to St. Mungo's. People all around us were Appariting. I looked up at Scorpius who just nodded before Appariting to the hospital. I slept on and off for the next three hours until a Healer came into the waiting room asking for me. I followed him back to Tori's room. She and Teddy were sitting on the bed with a little baby in a pink blanket in their arms.

"Hey, baby, look it's your Aunt Lily," Tori whispered to the baby. I walked over and saw she had Tori's strawberry blonde hair but her eyes were like teddy's hair. They changed colors as she looked at me. They went from the deep purple that was there when she looked at her mummy to an indigo color.

"She's beautiful. What did you name her?" I asked.

"Nymphadora Lily Lupin," Tori said handing me the small baby girl.

I sat there looking into her eyes watching them go from indigo to bright purple. "Lily," Teddy whispered when both Dora and Tori were asleep, "go to bed. You look dead on your feet," he took the baby from me kissing my forehead before I walked back to the waiting room.

The moment my family saw me they began their twenty questions game. Dad saved me by telling them to be quiet. "It's a girl. Her name is Nymphadora Lily Lupin. She's five pounds. Both her and Tori are fine and asleep," I told my family and visibly saw them relax. I walked over to my mother. I was tired, and I knew any of my family's houses close by would be hectic tonight and tomorrow. "Can I go to Scor's tonight? I need real sleep, and I'm not going to get that at home," I asked.

"Yes, that's fine," she told me giving me a hug.

I was so tired I practically fell into Scorpius' lap when I asked him if I could just stay with him. I was half asleep with my head on his chest when I remember I hadn't asked him if we could leave. "Baby?" I asked.

"Hmmm?" he mumbled. He was tired too.

"Can we leave? I'm so tired," I said pulling him out of the chair.

When we got back to his house we went straight to bed. It had been a long day, so the only thing that happened was spooning. It made me feel like such a grandma.

**A/N: I know I changed up the story around the necklace a little bit, but it felt right, and I liked it. I hope you liked this chapter. Review? **


	4. Chapter 4

The rest of the summer went by smoothly. Trips to Paris to shop, a trip to Greece, babysitting, many books were read, late nights with the girls, date nights with Scor, double dates with James and Gabby, and Albus and Katie, and pretty much everything in between. Rose had avoided us all summer, and I still hadn't told Scor why, the family had a couple of public appearances with dad, and at the Minister of Magic inauguration or coronation or whatever you call it.

I was sitting on the couch two weeks before school started reading a book when Moony swooped in with a letter. It was my letter from Hogwarts.

_Dear Ms. Potter,_

_You're going to have a busy year ahead of you with all of the classes you are taking and your O.W.L.s and quidditch, but I am asking you if you would be interested in a tutoring program we are starting. You could choose your own subject(s) you would like to tutor. I would also like to know if you would like to be a prefect. There's also a list of books on the last page of this letter. I have also enclosed a list of tutoring courses and their times. _

_Sincerely,  
Headmistress McGonagall._

I smiled at Nerva's formal letter before turning the page to her informal one. Moony screeched. Coco was chasing him around the house, poor little owl.

_Good morning Lilly flower, _

_I hope your summer was wonderful. I'm pleased that you dropped divination. I was worried about what that would do to your O.W.L.s. I need to have a meeting with you let's say September 6__th__ around 10:15. We have some things we need to talk about._

_Have a great rest of the summer,  
Auntie Nerva. _

I looked over the courses of classes to tutor and I picked my three favorite Transfiguration, Charms, and History of Magic. The next week was spent taking trips to Diagon Ally and packing. I had a week left to finish packing, and at that moment I was sitting in my room checking everything I needed to put in my trunk. . . for the fourth time today. . . when Scorpius walked in my door. I jumped off of the bed and ran into his arms locking his lips with mine. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he walked to my bed laying me down without breaking the kiss. He pulled back when our shirts were off and my hands were running down his chest towards his jeans. "Ugh," he said pushing off of me, going to sit in my desk chair.

I sighed. I knew he wasn't going to give in yet. I mean it's not like we had been dating that long it just feels like we've been together for longer than it has really been with all the kissing and sneaking around we did at the end of the last school year. "Scor," I moaned trying to get my body to calm down.

"I'm not going to have sex with you yet, Lils, so stop please. This seriously hurts," he said looking at his lap.

That made me laugh because I knew it literally hurt him. "You know, James and Albus don't have that problem," I told him with a smirk.

"And way is that?" he asked me wearily.

"Because they put out, love," I said sitting on his lap, kissing down his neck finding his weakness – the spot where his neck meets his shoulders. He moaned and I turned kissing his mouth.

His mind must've started working through the lustful fog around us, because his grip on my hips tightened as he pushed me away. "No, Lily," he said picking me up and setting me on my bed before kissing my forehead, and walked out of my room. I knew where he was going, so I just followed him to Al's room. The door closed behind him. I sat against the door listening, "Dude, I think if I don't have sex with Lily soon she's going to rape me," this made Al and I both laughed.

"That's gross. I never knew my sister was such a horny little bastard," Al said jokingly. Oh he had no idea. "Do you want to?" Al asked.

"Hmmm?" Scor murmured.

"Do you want to, er, sleep with Lily," Al asked seriously.

"Yes, but I'm not going to even though we do love each other I'm not going to have sex with Lily yet. I want to wait. I want it to be special, but it doesn't help that she knows my weakness," he sighed.

"Please, God, please tell me my sister isn't giving you head!" Al said or I guess more accurately yelled. I had to laugh. I thought giving head was the grossest thing in the world, and Al knew that.

"Dude! You know how much she hates that," Scorpius laughed no doubt thinking about the conversation we had the other night.

"That's true, remember when we were talking about it at dinner one evening last year and she ran out of the great hall so she could throw up?" Albus asked him. Ugh that was the most disturbing conversation I have ever heard. "Yes, because I was the one who held her hair as she puked everything she's eaten in the past twenty four hours up," he sighed. I remembered that too. . .

"_Oh my God!" James whispered so low that only we could hear, "Melanie Flint so amazing at giving head I think she's given every guy in my year a blowjob at least once." _

_I really didn't want to hear about this while I was eating, but they only continued. When they got into detail I quite literally got sick. I ran to the first bathroom I found. I started puking, and within seconds there were hands hold my hair up. _ "_Shh, Lily," Scorpius whispered, "I'm sorry. We won't talk about it again. I promise," he whispered this over and over until I stopped puking and laid back against him. _

"_Scor, can you just take me back to the common room? I don't think I could eat anymore even if I tried," I asked. They knew I had a weak stomach did they really have to talk about that while we were eating? _ "_Of course," he said picking me up, and carrying me to my dorm. "Sleep well, Lils," he whispered kissing my forehead. _

Back in the present I laughed to myself remembering the story. Albus laughed too obviously remembering the death glares I gave him for a week after that, "Dude, you were so whipped even back then," Albus told him as if that was a bad thing.

"Like you're any better. The moment Katie walks into a room you stop breathing. You're just as bad as I am. " Scorpius told Al. he had a point. Albus practically worshiped the ground she walks on. Personally I thought they were worse than Scor and I.

"I don't think so, but whatever. Back to the topic at hand, you and Lily aren't sleeping together?" he asked sounding a little worried, but let out a deep sigh when Scorpius replied.

"No. Not for a while. With Gabby, Roxie, Katie, and Bridgett all being sexually active I think it makes Lils want to have sex more, and I'm not going to sleep with her if that's one of her reasons," he said.

How could he be so stupid? Just because all of our friends were having sex doesn't mean that's why I wanted to sleep with Scorpius. I got up, and opened Al's door. "I know you two were having guy time, but I need to speak to my boyfriend," I told them grabbing Scorpius' hand and pulling him into my room. The first thing I did was slap him in the face. "If you _ever_ talk about our sex life or lack thereof with Albus ever again you won't have sex until we get married. Do I make myself clear?" I asked. He swallowed loudly then nodded. "Good. As for the reasons I want to be with you that way. One, I love you. Two, I want you. Three, I need to be with you. Four, just being close to you scatters my thoughts. Five, I am madly hopelessly in love with you and that is never going to change. Yes, Scorpius it does bug me that they are all sleeping with someone, but what makes me most upset is that you and I have basically a one hundred percent chance of actually being together for the rest of our lives, and you still won't make love to me," I told him.

"Lily, baby," he said reaching out to touch my face.

"Don't touch me, Scorpius," I told him, "just answer this. Why won't you sleep with me? You told Albus you wanted to, but you haven't yet?" I asked him.

"Because, baby, you're still so young. You just turned fifteen. What kind of man does that make me if I deflower a fifteen year old girl?" he asked me back.

"My age has nothing to do with this! Scorpius, either you want to be with me or you don't! Make. Up. Your. Mind." I told him turning away afraid of the tears I could feel threatening to fall.

"Lily Luna Potter, look at," he said gently. I turned so that he could see me, and I felt his heart break, "Don't cry, Lily," he said pulling me into his arms. I started to sob. I felt so rejected. I couldn't understand. Was I not pretty enough? I knew it wasn't that he didn't love me enough, but I just couldn't understand _why_. "Of course I want to be with you, you beautiful, silly girl, but we have all the time in the world to be together. We don't need to rush. We have already done so much backwards. I want to do a couple things in the correct order," he told me softly.

I couldn't deny that it was understandable. "Okay, but I'm not waiting until we're married or until we're engaged," I told him with a smirk.

He laughed, "That's fine with me," he said kissing my forehead.

***_  
The Next Day_

For the longest time I'd been wondering what the war was like for Draco, and I owled him a few days ago asking if we could talk about it, because I'd only heard it from my father's point of view. "Hey, honey, can we go to your house? I want to talk to your dad about something," I asked Scor as we lay tangled on my couch.

"Yeah, that's fine," he said taking my hand and Appariting to his house.

We walked to the office where Draco was sitting reading some giganticly huge book. "Oh, good. You're here," he said smiling at us. "I'm guessing you didn't tell him why you're here if he actually let you come," Draco laughed.

"No. I didn't tell him why," I said turning to Scorpius. "I deserve to hear both sides of the War. If I'm going to become a part of this family sometime in the future I'm going to have to defend this family from those who don't understand your father's choices," I told Scorpius with finality. He sighed, but didn't complain, "Draco, my main thing is why? Why did you choose to be on that side of the war?" I asked

"Well most people thought my choice for choosing that side was because of blood purity, but really it was for my parents. I did what I thought I had to do to keep my mother safe, and to make my father love me," he sighed. I knew Lucius was a bitter man, but I didn't think he was incapable of loving his child. "My mother never agreed with Voldemort much, and he knew that, but she was a good little pure blood doing what he asked of her. I was scared he would do something to her after my father was sent to Azkaban, so I joined 'the cause'" he added the last part with air quotes. He pulled up his left sleeve showing us the scar that used to be his Dark Mark. "I can't even begin to tell you how much I regret the choice I made. I was young and stupid. I can almost feel the burning. I can still remember every single horrible thing I did back then. It was a miserable time, and I regret it every day," I didn't realize I was reaching out to touch it until I almost did. Draco pulled his arm back, "Don't touch it, Lils," he said gently.

He looked so sad remembering the war. "Draco," I whispered. Tears were falling down my cheeks. I needed to know, but now that I know I'm not sure it was worth it. Scorpius pulled me into his arms. Draco smiled at us like he knew some secret we weren't in on. It was the same look my parents had when they saw us together like this. "Why weren't you the least bit surprised when you found out I was with Scorpius?" I asked him. My parents always brushed it off with I asked them, but I knew there was something that they weren't telling me.

"You know how we all went back to school after the war? For our last year?" he asked me. I nodded. Dad had told me about that. "Okay, well, we were in divination one day and Trelawney had a prophecy out of nowhere she looked at your father and said something along the lines of 'the grandchild of the woman who betrayed the Dark Lord in his final hour and the daughter of the man who defeated the Dark Lord will parent the next hero of the wizarding world and the muggle world. It will be their first child. The child will be the best of both of them; that is what will lead the world to unification' I had no clue what she was talking about, but your father knew exactly what she was talking about. After class he caught up with me and said, 'Draco, our children are going to be the parents of the child in this prophecy,' I had no clue what he was talking about, so he continued, 'Your mum told Riddle I was dead, so she could make sure you were okay. She was the one, who betrayed the Dark Lord in his last hour,' I knew he was right. He had to be right. "We agreed to raise you apart, and let you choose to be together when the time came. Your mother's told both of us if we tried to stand in your way we would regret it until the day we died," Draco finished with a chuckle.

I looked at Scorpius who was just as shocked, and confused, and terrified was I was, "Do you know what she meant by that?" I asked Draco.

"Your dad talked to her, but she didn't know anything else. We've had other Seers look at your lives and they all see the same thing wizards and muggles all standing together and cheering. They all see a person that is obviously a mix between the two of you, but the way the person looks and sex change with every Seer we've talked to," he sighed.

I got up from Scorpius' lap. "Lils?" he asked.

I knew he could see the insanity I felt in my face. "I need to . . . I need James. I promise I'll be back in a little bit. I. . . I just need to, uh, talk to, uh, James," I rambled.

Scorpius got up and wrapped his arms around me restraining now rather than comforting. "We need to talk about this, Lily," he told me.

I pulled out of his arms. "Don't you think I know that? This changes everything! Damn it! I just wanted to be normal for a little fucking while, but no I have to fall in love you and we have to be the future parents of the person who unites our worlds for the first time in three fucking millennia!" I exploded. I knew it wasn't his fault, and he looked upset. I put my hands on his face. "I love you so much, more than I thought was possible, and, baby, I don't regret it for a second," I told him before kissing him so deeply I'm sure he could feel all of my pint up emotions.

He leaned his forehead against mine for a minute getting his breathing under control. "I love you, too, sweetheart. Go talk to James. I'll pick you up from his flat around, er, six thirty, and we can have dinner somewhere?"

It all made perfect sense now. Why everyone always hovered over me, why the protected me like their lives depended on it. I understood everything now. I walked through the house to the library. Astoria stopped me just before I reached the door. . .

(Astoria's Point Of View)  
"Lily?" I asked when I saw the beautiful small girl walk towards the turned around, and looked at me. I could tell she'd been crying. She looked at me for a second before sliding down the wall she had her back against to the floor. Her knees were pushed up to her chin. She started to sob before she could stop herself. I went over to her and wrapped my arms around her small frame. I was going to kill Draco. I had just left him and Scorpius after hearing Lily screaming at our son. I can't believe he told them like that! What was he thinking? "Sh, it will be okay. We'll be here the entire time. I promise we're not going to let you and Scorpius do this alone. It will be okay," I murmured as she sobbed into my chest. After about five minutes she stopped. She was going to be okay. I could tell by the light I saw enter her eyes as she looked at me.

She smiled at me for a moment before whispering, "I hope it has your eyes."

I chuckled. My eyes had been the reason Draco said he fell in love with me. They were this light shade of grossularite green Draco thought they were beautiful. "Thank you. Are you okay?" I asked. She nodded, so I continued, "It really will be okay, Lily. In the end everything will be the way it should've always been," I told her kissing her forehead. "We will have true peace for the first time in thousands of years."

(Lily's Point of View)  
After my conversation with Astoria I couldn't stop smiling. She really made my day. I was smiling when I stepped out of James' fireplace until I realized why I was there. I looked at the little watch charm on my charm bracelet and realized I only had about an hour and a half to tell him everything. "James?" I called walking through the house. I found him in the kitchen trying to make spaghetti. "James?" I asked again tapping his shoulder.

"Bloody hell, Lily! You do understand Fluing to people's houses unannounced is not a smart thing to do, right?" he asked me totally over reacting.

"Sorry," I mumbled. All my earlier worries coming back, "I just need you, Jamie," I hadn't called him that in years, so he knew something was wrong.

He helped me back over to the couch and sat down pulling me into his lap, "Lily? What's wrong? Are you pregnant?" he asked getting all worked up about nothing.

"No. No. No. We're not having a baby. It's just there was a prophecy given many years ago about a child that would unify both worlds, and, uh, it seems that child will be mine and Scor's. I'm scared," I told him leaning my head onto his shoulder. How was I going to raise my children knowing my first born would be the wizard or witch that brought peace between the two worlds?

"Lils, you are going to be able to do this, and we will all help you. God knows I would never let you do this without my help. Are you going to tell Gabby?" he asked. Of course he would be worried about that.

"I haven't yet. I just found out myself, but I was going to tell her tomorrow when we go to London to do some shopping with Aunt Fleur. I was wondering if when the time comes if you and Gabby will be this baby's Godparents. I'll have to talk to Scor about it, but I'm sure he'll be fine with it," I told James curling into his chest.

"I'd love that, and I'm sure Gabby would too. Sleep a little bit," he said kissing my forehead, and with that I fell asleep pretty much instantly.

I woke up with someone whispering dirty things in my ear, and their hand was up my shirt. "I hope this is my boyfriend or you're going to get hexed into oblivion," I said without opening my eyes

"Good thing I am your boyfriend huh?" Scor asked before he kissed me. I moaned into his mouth as he crawled on top of me and pressed his body against mine deepening that kiss.

"I might be the only person in the family who couldn't careless that you two are together, but damn it! Not on my fucking couch," James 'scolded'. I giggled and kissed Scor's temple. "You seem to be in a better mood," James observed.

"I am. I decided I'm not going to worry about anything until the time comes that I need to," I told him before looking at Scorpius. I looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing sweat pants and a t-shirt. "I thought we were going out for dinner," I asked.

"We were, but James ordered in, and Katie, Al, and Gabby will be here in about half an hour. We're have a 'slumber party' as Gabby called it." he laughed before turning serious, "Lily, my dad's having some sort of gala tomorrow at the house, and after when happened today my mother wants you there," he spoke so fast I could barely understand him.

"Okay. That's fine. Why are you so worried about it?" I asked running my hands through his hair. "My grandmother's going to be there," he practically whispered. "Well, that's fine. We saw her couple of days after Teddy and Tori brought Dora home," I told him. I really didn't mind telling her earlier, but I knew there was something else going on he wasn't tell him me about,

"Baby, what is it?" I asked pulling his face up, so he had to look at me.

"Well, you have to cancel your shopping trip. Mom promised that you two would go to Paris the day after tomorrow and get whatever you wanted from wherever you wanted, but she wants you two have a spa day or something like that with her," he rambled. I loved spa days! This would be fun!

"Okay, but how is that going to work with there being a gala later on in the day?" I asked.

He laughed, "My mom as a spa in her bathroom, you two will have whatever you need done tomorrow before the gala," he told me.

"Okay, can we live there when we get married? I'd love to have my own personal spa," I giggle as he pulled me off the couch.

He looked at me oddly, "We'll go look at houses after I actually put a ring on your finger, Lils."

He was ruining whatever high I was on, "Fine."

About fifteen minutes later everyone was there and Al was in the cupboards getting out every single bottle of alcohol James had. "Albus, what are you doing?" I asked him chewing on a slice of the pizza that had just arrived.

"We're going to play never have I ever," he said sending me an evil smile.

"Lovely," I said sarcastically taking another bite of my pizza. The last time they made me play this game last Christmas holiday I ended up making out with one of James' friends because I was beyond drunk.

Scor wrapped his arms around my waist, "Come on, Lils, please don't ruin our fun," I looked into his eyes pleading with me to play with them. "Fine. Fine. Fine. I'll play," I told them. This is going to be a long night.

"Never have I ever fucked either of my brothers!" I practically had all ganged up on me. It really wasn't fair I was almost drunk off of my ass. Katie and Gabby drank their shots.

"Never have I seen Lily naked in the past ten years," James said.

Damn it. I saw myself naked every day. That sounds stupid. Whatever. I gulped down the Vodka along with the girls and Scor whom I looked at because it was his turn, "Never have I ever made out with Katie," he said looking smugly at Al. Everyone drank a shot of vodka besides Scor and James. "Lily?" he asked me. I just giggled.

"Never have I ever worn a thong," Albus said. That time we all burst out laughing and we girls and James drank. "_James_?" Albus asked.

James just shrugged. "Never have I ever broken someone's heart," Katie said.

I sighed glaring at her, "Yeah because you've been with Albus since you were twelve," I grumbled while I drank my shot along with the others beside Scorpius. I laughed, "Scor, that's not true! I remember in third year that blonde chick tried to get in your plants, and you turned her down flat. You even made her cry." He rolled his eyes, but drank whatever he had just poured in his glass knowing I was kinda right.

"Hmmm, Never have I ever hooked up with a teacher," Gabby said looking pointedly at James. I had to laugh as he drank.

"Who?" I asked James.

"The really sexy student teacher thing in charms class during my sixth year," he told me with a laugh while Gabby smacked him. "Never have I ever had a crush on a friend's parent," He laughed looking pointedly at Albus who drank.

Scor laughed so hard. "I wouldn't laugh, Malfoy. It was your mum he had a crush on," James said laughing as Scor ended up looking horrified.

"Mate, that's gross. She is only like a year younger than your mum," Scor said getting up from his spot next to Al to sit behind me.

We played this until about three in the morning before curling up with our significant others on one of the mattresses on the ground. The night had been a whole hell of a lot better than I thought it would have been, surprisingly. I knew I was going to wake up with a horrid hangover the next morning. Hopefully Gabby brought some of the hangover stuff her dad extracted from some plant was my last thought before drifting off to sleep.

**A/N: I'm sorry this chapter is a little choppy. I wrote it over a few days time, because I didn't have a day where I could just sit down and write. Again I'm sorry if it is a bit confusing. **


	5. Chapter 5

I was sitting on Astoria and Draco's bed as Astoria showed me dress after dress that she thought would be beautiful on me. She was holding out two floor length dresses one was a strapless turquoise Issa and the other was a one shoulder blush and crystal Rachel Gilbert. I looked closely at the Gilbert dress. It was made of silk-chiffon. The crystals made it look so beautiful. It was perfect.

"That's it," I told Astoria. With a flutter of her wand the rest of the dresses were put back in her closet that was the size of my bedroom in Godric's Hallow.

She smiled at me, "That was the one I thought you'd pick. Here put it on and I'll fit it." I did as I was told and she cast a spell making the dress fit to my body the way it was supposed to. She pursed her lips before entering her closet. I followed her into the back corner where I saw an enormous jewelry box. She rummaged through it. "Lily, come look," she whispered. I looked and saw a crap load of diamond bracelets, necklaces, rings, and earring. "Pick whatever you want to wear this evening." I picked up a diamond necklace and a tennis bracelet that had clasps to match the marquise shaped diamond earrings I was wearing. I opened a black velvet ring box to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring I had ever seen, it had a diamond that was about twenty karats set on a ring that was so tiny and encrusted with small diamonds. I gasped. "Ah, yes, ostentatious isn't it? It was Draco's grandmother's engagement ring on the Malfoy side," she whispered touching the ring. "Try it on. I think it would look beautiful with that gown. Just don't put it on your left hand. Cissy might have a heart attack and I really don't want to deal with Lucius flying off the handle about his wife dying while he's stuck in Azkaban," she chuckled to herself.

I put the ring on. It looked beautiful, but was too much for the dress. I think it would have been too much to wear with anything, so I just put it back in its box. I knew the gala started at seven, but I wasn't sure what time it was at the moment and I still had to put on make-up and do my hair. "What time is it, Astoria?" I asked walking out of the closet.

"People will be getting here in about ten minutes," she told me as she flattened down her dark blue floor length dress. Before turning her wand on me and muttered a few spells that put my red hair into an amazing bun on the back of my head, and gave me simple but elegantly beautiful make up. She did she same to herself, but her hair and make-up looked completely different from my own. With her dark eye make-up and curly caramel colored hair half pulled back in a feather shaped hair clip. "Lily, What song did you teach Scorpius how to waltz to?" She asked walking towards the bedroom door.

Weird question. I was obsessed with Disney at the time like every other ten year old girl, "Uh, Can I Have This Dance from High School Musical Three," I told her giggling remembering how he glared at me every time I pulled him into my ballet studio and made him dance until my feet hurt.

"Shall we? Malfoy men aren't known for being patient," she smirked as we walked to the top of the white marble staircase that led into the entry hall I couldn't help but be a little nervous.

My eyes met those storm grey ones the moment I rounded the last curve leading to the ground floor of the house. If my arm hadn't been wrapped around Astoria's I would've ran headlong into his arms. "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear kissing the side of my head.

I looked him up and down noticing that we matched perfectly with his light grey suit and pale pink tie. "You don't look so bad yourself," I told him trying so hard not to smirk knowing he hadn't picked out his clothes.

Before he had time to respond we had to go the small library off from the ballroom – apparently they were very popular in the early fourteen hundreds – where the flooing fireplace was. I met wizarding diplomats I haven't already met and almost every pure-blood witch and wizard in the UK. I was about to ask Scorpius what he had gotten me into when Katie came flying out of the fireplace and into my arms, "Lily!" she whispered, "Thank God I hate coming to these bloody things. You get to meet my parents, finally," She beamed at me, and I realized how beautiful she looked in her white Valentino silk-organza gown. She looked like a tiny Astoria. It was mind boggling. I looked over her shoulder and saw a man and a woman come out of the fireplace. The woman was obviously Astoria's older sister. "Scorpius, you've grown so much," Daphne Goyle said hugging her nephew.

He laughed, "Yes that tends to happen," he mumbled as she turned to hug me "Uncle Greg," he said nodding at his uncle. I could feel the slight tension between the two. I knew he blamed Scorpius slightly for the fact that Katie was dating my brother when in actuality it was probably my fault seeing as I met Katie on the train, and introduced her to Al.

"Mum, Dad," Katie said looking at her parents and I was so confused why she was so small when they were so tall. "I'd like you to meet my best friend, Scorpius' girlfriend, and Albus' sister, Lily," she told them beaming up at her parents.

Daphne beamed down at me and gave me another hug – she liked little Alby – before going to talk to her sister while her father gave me a tight smiled and walked to go talk to some man standing in a corner of the room.

The next person out of the floo was Narcissa Malfoy looking tall and dignified in her deep green dress. I shrank into Scorpius' side not wanting to tell her yet. Where did all of my bravery from yesterday go? Oh yeah I wasn't under her scrutinizing gaze. "Lily, come on, love. We have to tell her," he whispered. I looked up into his silver eyes. I calmed down a lot and took a deep breath before squaring my shoulder and walked over to Narcissa.

She looked at me then at Scorpius then at our hands clasped together, "Scorpius, dear, is this a joke?" she said in an indignant tone. I sighed and she turned her gaze to me. I didn't shrink back like I thought I would, but rather lifted my nose higher and making my eyes look uninterested showing her my lovely pure-blood act that I perfected years ago spending time with Slytherins for Rose and Katie's sake. "She puts on a good act, but I'm sure deep down she's just like the rest of the Weasleys even if she looks like her other grandmother," she said looking straight at me.

I snorted. She had no clue what she was talking about. I wasn't loud like my family. I was quiet and reserved, and knew how to be a snobby pure-blood when I had to be. "Grandmother, with all due respect Lily isn't like her family at all. If you would get over her parentage you would like her a lot," Scorpius told the elderly women in a quiet voice so those around us couldn't hear.

"I highly doubt she has any qualities that would make her suitable to join this family," She retorted.

"Actually, mother," Draco said setting his hand on my shoulder, "Scorpius is right. She's a beautifully trained ballroom dancer and spends as much time as possible doing ballet. She has also been taught proper etiquette from a very young, is an amazing witch, not just for her age, but for anyone. You would like her if you allowed yourself to," Draco told his mother before smiling down at me and kissing me on the check.

"We'll talk about this later, Draco," she told him before walking away to go talk to some of the older women in the room.

A little while later I was standing in the ballroom watching people dance while I munched on whatever was on my plate when the song I taught Scorpius how to dance came on. There weren't many people on the floor at the moment so I took the chance to make Scorpius dance.

_Take my hand, take a breath  
Pull me close and take one step  
Keep your eyes locked on mine,  
And let the music be your guide._

We became lost in each other's arms within seconds and danced around the floor with no hesitation. Our bodies knew each other so well as we spun around the floor it took no effort, every spin and every step seemed to be choreographed by our bodies. I collapsed into his arms after it was over. I heard people clapping and looked around to see everyone in the room, even Narcissa, clapping. I looked up at Scorpius before he cradled my face in hands kissing me deeply, but not vulgarly seeing as world officials were in the room.

When I pulled back I laughed thinking about the absurdity of what just happened. "These people have probably seen some of the best dancers in the world and their clapping because _we_ did a waltz?" Wow. People were easily entertained.

Scor's grey eyes seemed to sparkle. "Of course, we're like Fred and Ginger," he smiled pulling me close to him for another dance. We danced for a while not really paying attention to time. It felt good just to be in his arms. I wish I never had to leave them. Scor finally looked around and saw people were filing out. "Come on, I'll take you up to the room you're staying in," he said pulling me towards the door that led to the kitchen where the small spiral staircase was that led to the third floor where the family bedrooms were.

"Why can't I just sleep in your room like I always do?" I asked. I always slept in his room. Even when I was younger and we weren't together I always ended up wrapped in his arms before falling asleep. I didn't like the idea of sleeping alone in this house. It scared me to death even if it looked brighter and cozier than before people had still died in this house.

"People usually stay after these things seeing as it's nearly three in the morning, and this is an early end. My room is connected to yours. You don't have to sleep in there, but you do have to use that room's door to enter and leave. We wouldn't want people to think the Potter girl is a floozy now would we?" he said with a smirk. Oh he was going to get it.

"Oh, we all know I'm a perfect angel while you on the other hand just want to get in my knickers, Mister Malfoy," I giggled.

We walk in a comfortable silence until we walked into a room with blue walls that looked like they were made of silk with a huge four poster bed in the middle of the room. I'm sure there was more furniture, but all I saw was the bed. I turned to look at Scorpius who was looking at the bed with a lustful look in his eyes. I knew what he was thinking. I touched his arm. He spun around pinning me to the wall and kissing me so passionately. I brace myself on his shoulders before jumping on to him wrapping my legs around his waist without breaking the kiss. It was a lust and passion filled kiss that made my head swim and made me go weak in the knees. His hands were trailing up and down my back leaving fire in their wake. I pushed his jacket over is shoulders as he walked towards the bed. When is legs hit the bed he broke the kiss for the first time in almost fifteen minutes. I looked up at his and could see the love, lust, and animal passion I felt reflecting back into his eyes. "Lily," he whispered in a husky voice, "we can't."

I stood up unzipping my dress letting it fall to my feet. His eyes roamed over my body before he groaned in defeat and reattached his lips to mine. I pushed him on to the bed before straddling his hip to unbutton his shirt I pulled it off before crawling up his chest kissing my way up his neck he groaned felling my tongue on his skin. When I got to his ear I whispered, "Really? Can we not, because I'm pretty sure we're about to." I let my hand travel down his side until I reached his pocket and pulled his wand out handing it to him. He looked up at me quirking one of his eyebrows. "We need a silencing charm, and I need you to get a contraceptive potion out of your mum's study," I explained breathing heavily.

He nodded making the room sound proof before saying, "Accio antikoncepcia," and handing me the vial of bright red liquid. It looked eerily like blood, but when I downed it the taste of it was of cherries. I laughed at the irony of the potion. I mean, cherries, really? What the hell? I looked down at my half naked man. He really was sexy with his perfectly chiseled pale, pale abs and large, but not overly large arm muscles that rolled at he reached behind me to unhook my bra. He looked at my slightly large chest before letting his eyes meet mine. "You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, Lily," He whispered in complete honesty.

I knew he truly did believe what he told me, and he made me feel like the most beautiful thing in the world every day of my life. I moaned at the feel of his hands on my chest. I rolled us over so he was on top of me before pulling his face down to mine. Somewhere in between all of the kissing and touching the rest of our clothes ended up in a pile on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Scorpius asked positioning himself above me. He looked so godddamn sexy in that moment with the way his almost sliver hair fell around his face as he looked down at me with his striking grey eyes filled with such love and lust it's a wonder he didn't burst.

"Yes, the pain won't last long, Scorpius. I love you. I want to show you just how much," I whispered before pulling him down to me. I buried my head in his neck as he entered me. When he met the barrier preventing him from entering me completely he thrust in to me effectively making me scream into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, love. I love you so much, Lily," he whispered running his hands through my hair. He murmured sweet nothings to me while we waited for the pain to ease. When it was almost gone I raked my nails down his back and pushed my hips up to meet his urging him forward. We quickly found a pace we liked, speeding up before we hit our climaxes together.

"Oh my God," I whispered after I had my breathing under control, "That was _fucking amazing._"

He laughed breathlessly laying his head on my stomach and played with my bellybutton ring, "Yes, yes it was," he whispered. I ran my hand through his hair and eventually fell asleep after making love with Scorpius two more times.

I woke up and smiled remembering what happened last night. I rolled over and looked up to see Scorpius smiling down at me. "Good morning," I said running my hands through his hair.

"Yes it is a very good morning," he smirked before turning serious, "We're going to need to talk about this, you know," he said running his hand down my side.

He was right. This changed things. . . A lot. I took a deep breath before sitting up pulling the sheet we ended up under with me. "Okay. . . Uh, how do we even start a conversation about what we did? All I'm saying is I don't regret what we did for one second. I've loved you four seven years, Scorpius. It was going to happen eventually. So what if I'm fifteen? Do I act like I'm fifteen? We're made for each other, and we proved that to ourselves and each other last night. It was perfect, it was mind blowing, and it was everything and then some. Don't tell me you regret it because I can see in your eyes that you don't," I told him. All in one breathe. Before I was half way done one of those beautiful breath taking smiles he so rarely gave was on his face. "Why are you smiling at me like that? Stop. It's kind of creeping me out."

He laughed pulling me to his chest, "Sorry, I thought you were going to hit me or hex me or something. Not give me a speech on loving me and not regretting what we did. I'm just really happy, Lils. It really was mind blowing. We're going to have to talk about how this changes things, but it's almost noon. We need to get down stairs before my mother comes looking for us and finds us like this," he told me kissing my forehead.

I sighed. I really didn't want to get up, but I knew I had to. It was getting late. "I'm going to take a shower, and get dressed before I head down stairs. I'll see you in a little bit," I told Scor before kissing him and walking to the bathroom. I swayed my hips just a little bit too much and heard Scor groan before I walked into the bathroom.

After I was dressed in a navy polo, white linen short shorts, and a pair of navy blue TOMS I went down stairs to be greeted by Twinkle "Good morning miss, is there anything Twinkle can get you?" asked the little house in her bright blue toga looking dress asked.

"Um, I'd like a blueberry Muffin, please and thank you," I said smiling down at her before jumping on to the kitchen island that was the size of my bed. I sat there eating my muffin until I heard the sound of heels clicking on marble floors. I looked up to see a regal look Narcissa Malfoy standing right inside the kitchen staring at me. "Hello, Mrs. Malfoy," I said smiling up at the beautiful old woman.

"Ah, yes, if it isn't the girl who is after the Malfoy family fortune," she sneered.

Was she delusional? I don't need her money. My family has all the Potter and Black money. I really don't need Malfoy money. "With all due respect I don't need your money. My trust fund is large enough to keep a small country afloat for several generations," I told her. Okay, it was more than a slight exaggeration, but it was big enough that I would never have to worry about money.

Her laugh sent chills up my spine, "Then why my grandson? I'm sure there are lesser bloodlines you could ruin with your half-blood filth."

She did not just insult my blood. Stupid bitch. "My blood is perfectly fine, Narcissa. You don't seem to have a problem with Teddy's blood, and he's half werewolf, for Merlin's sake!" I retorted. She was not getting out of this one.

"Ted is a Black. Even if his mother married a werewolf my nephew is a Black. It's completely different," she said in an indignant tone.

"Is it? Andromeda was a blood-traitor. How can it be different? She was disowned," I informed her as if she didn't know. She was not going to be able to make a good argument now. I had her trapped. Her augment would just be stupid now.

"But you're a Potter. For as long as history shows our two families never inter mixed. Why should I let it start now?" she asked walking up to stand directly in front of where I was sitting on the island.

"Because he loves me and I love him," I whispered. Before straightening my spine and looking her directly in her cold blue eyes, "He's wonderful, and loves me so much it's hard for me to comprehend most of the time. I wonder how I was lucky enough to find him. He's everything to me, and I don't know how I could possibly live without him. I know you don't condone this courtship, but it's not your life. It's his," I told her sincerely.

"You're just children. You can't possibly understand what love is. You may think you know what love is, but you really haven't a clue. If you loved him you would let him be with a pureblood," She told me.

My blood was perfectly fine! What is up with this bitch? "Yes, because in modern society incest is completely normal. I understand in the Black family fucking your cousin is an acceptable, but Scorpius isn't like you. He loves me for me, and doesn't care about my half-blood blood-traitor status. He loves me, so just back off," I told her jumping off the counter and walking away.

I smiled thinking of my god-grandfather, grandparents, and their friends praying to God that they were looking down on me right now.

I wasn't really paying attention and ran into someone on my way out of the house. "Whoa, Lils watch out where you're going," Albus said smirking down at me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked. He wasn't here last night, so why was he here now?

"Mum and dad are fighting again," he whispered looking away from me, but not before I saw the pain in his eyes. "Gwenog wants mum to play in this match with some other retired players, and dad doesn't want her to, because she could get hurt. They were screaming at each other when I woke up, so I just came here. "

"Okay, well, have you seen a man who's about six feet tall with platinum blonde hair, alabaster skin, and bright silver eyes?" I asked smirking at Albus trying to make him smile . . . it worked.

He cracked a smile and said, "Yeah, I saw a bloke matching that description out by the pool. He said he was waiting for a young woman who was about five feet tall with bright blue eye, and long dark curly red hair."

I laughed, "Thanks, Al," I said walking towards the back door. "Hey, Albus," I called turning around to look at my brother he needed to hear someone loved him. I could tell by the look in his eyes.

He turned around, and cocked his head to the side, "Yeah?"

"I love you," I said before walking outside. I walked over to where Scorpius sat by the pool with his feet dangling in the water. "Hey, honey," I said sitting down beside him letting my feet drop into the water.

"Hey, have you talked to Albus?"

"Yeah, he's really upset. It seems like all they've been doing for the past month is just fighting and having make-up sex. It's ridiculous they're acting like children. Mum's all pissed because dad has to go on the mission to China to meet with the Chinese Minister about everything that's going on, and dad doesn't want mum doing this thing with Gwenog," I sighed laying my head in his lap looking at his parents across from us talking to Katie's mum and dad.

"I know, Al told me. Is anything else bothering you?"

"James is going to kill us, you know. When he finds out he and Teddy are going to rip us limb from limb. Al's going to be angry, and not speak to us for a while. Rose will probably commit suicide. The girls will be happy I joined the club of non-virgins, and Fred, Hugo and Louis will never let us live it down," I sighed sitting up, so I could look him in the eyes.

"Why would Rose commit suicide? Are we the reason she's been spending all summer with her Slytherin friends? Lily, why did you not tell me? She's your cousin! If this is hurting her you should have talked to her about!" he said looking at me like I was a child.

"Don't you think I did? I tried to explain everything to her, but she hates me because I'm beautiful, smart, the center of the family, in Gryffindor, have you, and have everything else she wants. Don't look at me like that. I love her, but I love you more. You chose _me _over _her_, Scorpius, whether your or I realized it that's what happened, and now she hates _me_ for it. So, please, just stop looking at me like that. _She hates me_. Do you know what the worst part is? I don't regret being your girlfriend even though I lost Rose."

"Oh. Okay. . . I guess?" Scor said looking at me kind of confused.

I really didn't want to talk about this so I turned to straddle his lap. "So, head boy, were you planning on taking advantage of any of the innocent prefects?" I asked giving him one of my signature smirks.

"Well, I had this one sexy as hell fifth year Gryffindor prefect in mind, but I heard she's not so innocent anymore," he whispered in my ear before he began kissing down my neck.

It took some work for me not to get lost in his touch, "Scorpius, not now. Your parents, aunt, and uncle can see. We can't snog right here," I whispered pulling away and sitting beside him.

"You're no fun," he pouted as I got up taking off my clothes revealing at very small white bikini. "Y'know I've always heard you shouldn't wear white bathing suits because they're see-through when they get wet. Can we test out the theory?" he asked hopefully as he pulled off his shirt, and picked me up bridal style hanging me over the water.

"Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy! You better not! So help me God if you drop me in the," I ranted until he dropped me in the water. When I came up I was sputtering, and glaring playfully at my boyfriend. He was such a prat sometimes. "I hate you," to told him glaring at him.

He had the nerve to smirk at me, "That's not what you were saying last night actually I believe what you were saying was "Oh God! Scorpius I love you! Fuck me harder!' but who knows. I could be delusional." When he saw the expression that crossed my face he instantly looked guilty before getting in with me and wrapping his arms around me. I was upset with him for saying that . . . even if it was true . . . but I knew he would fix it in about fifteen seconds. "I'm sorry, baby, I shouldn't have said that, but I was just pointing out that you _do_ love me," he said kissing my forehead.

"Of course I love you, you stupid prat! And did I really sound that unsexy when I said that?" I asked sheepishly wrapping my arms around his neck.

"No it was really sexy like a moan-whisper-scream," murmured running his hands along my sides.

He was about to say something else when Draco interrupted our private moment, "I hate to burst your bubble, but we're having a family meeting. I expect to see both of you in the dining room in about five minutes."

"Cock block," Scor whispered so only we could hear before pulling me out of the pool and casting a drying charm handing me my clothes.

"This better be good or I'm going to be angry." I said as he was pulling me into the house.

He chuckled, "They never have family meetings, so I'm sure it's going to be really good."

I sat down in the chair next to Scor while everyone else piled in including Al who was led by Katie.

Draco looked around the table to make sure everyone is there before he and Astoria stood up, "Okay, so for the past seven years Albus has practically been a member of our family, and is Lily. Obvious neither of you are going anywhere, and that's why you're both here," he explained before turning to Astoria.

"I'm pregnant!" she practically screamed. "We just found out a couple of days ago. Scor, honey, stop looking like you just saw a ghost. How do you think you go here?" she said beaming down at her son.

"Mum, I really don't _want_ to think about your sex life, but I'm going to have a baby brother or sister?" he asked looking like he was about to be sick, and burst from happiness and at the same time.

"Yes, and we would like Lily and Albus be this baby's Godparents," she said.

Before she could get anything else out Narcissa stood up, "I object. You really cannot expect this relationship to work out that well as to have her and her brother be this baby's Godparents," she said glaring at her son and daughter-in-law.

Draco laughed, "You really are delusional, mother. You've heard the prophecy, and you saw them last night. What more proof do you need? They're made for each other. Neither you or I can change that, so just get used to it."

I beamed up at Draco before turning to Astoria, "Of course. Al and I would love to. Wouldn't we, Albus," I told her looking over at Albus who looked extremely happy.

"Absolutely, Tori," I told her getting up and hugging her.

"Okay, we can talk about this later," Draco said, "but we need to speak with Lily and Scorpius. You can all leave now," he smiled at everyone as they left. "So you two are having sex?"

Well just come out and ask why don't you. "Yes," I said looking them both levelly in the eye.

"Scorpius, don't you think she's a bit young?" Draco asked looking reproachfully at his son.

"You're kidding, right? How old was Pansy when you slept with her?" he asked his father in a slightly snappy tone.

"That was different. It was just sex. I didn't really have any true feelings for her."

"Ohh, so, if it was meaningless sex you wouldn't say anything?"

"Scorpius, we had this conversation, and you were on his side, _remember?_ We had this fight, and we've had the meaningless sex fight when I walked in on you and McKenna last year," I said running my hand down his arm.

"Lily, it's different. McKenna was a way to try and forget I was in love with my best friend's sister. They all were."

"I know, but it still makes them all meaningless sex toys that you _used_ to forget me, and I'm going have to deal with the whole he-is-just-using-you card. You were just like James having sex with whomever just to get over someone everyone is telling you that you should not be with even if your heart is telling you that you should. So just put on your big boy panties and listen to what your parents have to say."

He sighed and turned to his parents, "Continue."

"We don't really have anything to say, anymore. It's clear that Lily was a consenting participant, and that's what matters. Oh! Lily! Here's a book it has a contraceptive potion in it that's not hard to brew," she said handing me a book. "You need to get ready. We're leaving for Paris in twenty minutes."

I was pushed out the room and up the stairs where I get dressed then spent the next few days in Paris shopping with Astoria before I had to go to back to school.

**A/N: I will put a picture of the dress Lily wore up on my profile, because I know some people aren't familiar with that kind of fashion. And yes sadly I do love the song they danced to, plus I thought it embodied everything they're going through. I **_**know **_**I wasn't planning on doing sex anytime soon, but it just happened. There will be a talk about their actions in the next chapter. And I'm starting to babble in my Author's notes. Thank you for reading. It shouldn't be this long next time between updates. I'm so sorry it took so long. **


End file.
